the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Eiichiro Nomura
'Approval' 8/6/17 3 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' His appearance is rather plain. He hardly pays attention to his wardrobe, and puts on the most convenient attire, leading to a sloppy aesthetic that belies his rather neat and organized habits. His dark skin contrasts pretty heavily with the light mist that encapsulates the village, whilst his dark grey eyes seem to be made of that same mist. He wears his Kiri-nin headband where you'd expect somebody to, on his forehead. He tends to chew gum very frequently. His personality is that of a level-headed and dependable individual. Generally speaking, he has a very hard time with the expectations and feelings of others and tends to read too deeply into their intentions. As a result of this nature however, he is analytical and calm in times of desperation, and hopes to one day become a central strategic advisor for the Mizukage. 'Stats' (Total:39) ' '''Strength: 3 ' 'Speed: 10 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 10 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP: 70 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Lightning Release ' '''Genin 2: Eye of Kagura ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Lightning Tether - The user makes a sort of lightning "cable" that attaches to any surface, and pulls them towards it at faster than they can run. It is usually used these for quick escape situations or to catch a running enemy. CP # Lightning Release: Lightning Arrow - The user gathers lightning chakra in his hand and then releases a bolt of lightning towards his opponent. The attack is quick and is intended to wound and slow down the opponent.. CP # (spent on SP) Equipment *(2) Thread *(4) Katana Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story Eiichiro Nomura began and has spent his entire life in the Village Hidden in the Mist. He finds a particular sense of wholeness in the gloomy, chilled atmosphere that surrounds the place he calls home. Eiichiro has a rather small extended family; his parents were both only children and his mother has long since passed away. He is only left with his father, who is consistently gone away on missions, and his grandfather, who has been hospitalized due to his chronic back injury. Eiichiro began fantasizing about being a ninja after his father returned, telling of a desert that spanned for miles upon miles, and a land where it never stopped raining, and even a village where the leader's faces were carved into the mountainside above. He found these fantastical adventures fascinating, and wanted to go see them someday, as well as a few of his own. As he grew, however, he became more interested in combat and the thought process that went into it. When he was 8, his father purchased him a strategy textbook, and he took right to it, even getting top scores at the academy for it. Not so much the areas of athleticism, though. Eiichiro has since then studied even more intensely as a genin, doing nothing much of note however. Category:Character